


Out of the Grace

by Holographic_Destiel_Trash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hispanic Reader, I regret this so much but oh well, Reader is my baby, Reader reverts to spanish if they're real sleepy, or just out of it, scared, they deserve the world, you can fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holographic_Destiel_Trash/pseuds/Holographic_Destiel_Trash
Summary: Basically this is the trope were you get stuck in an alternate universe and blah blah blah.I don't own any of the characters.I definitely don't own you.I have no clue what I'm doing half the time so enjoy.





	1. I can't seem to comprehend what's happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change a few things in this chapter. So if you were here from the beginning you can spot the differences.

I stared out the window praying for the bell to ring. Today has been the longest worst day ever. With my boyfriend breaking up with me to be with my so called “bestie”. Tears blurred my vision, not giving me the satisfaction of feeling them slide down my face. The bell finally rung, dismissing us from the university. I rushed outside breathing in the fall air. The warmth of the sun was welcomed especially since it cleared my tears .

‘ _Breathe in, breathe out, it’ll be over soon_.’ I repeated that mantra on the way home. I walked until I came across a single flower. It was a pale purple with a slightly darker purple on the inside. It was so pretty, all alone in the sun, like me. Wow look at me, comparing a gorgeous flower to plain old me. I stood up and continued walking until I got home.

Opening the door, I walked inside closing the door behind me. Setting down my bag, I let out a groan. 

"Why me. Why does this always happen to me?" I picked up my bag and looked for my homework. I took out the paper, which I just now realized, had thirty questions front and back.

"Time to suffer through math... _great."_ I, at this point, am talking to air because I live alone. _Duh_. I took out my laptop and my homework and sat my ass down to suffer through this. Why a, I even taking the calculus course if being a photographer I what I want. I so did not think this through when I chose my classes.

" Okay, I know this... Yup totally remember this from  _high school_." I stared at the paper. It seemed to be taunting me. Ha ha look at me being a dramatic bitch. I actually kinda wanna make cookies. Hey here's an idea. Once you're done with math, reward yourself with cookies.

F O C U S. 

" SA = 2pi (3)(8) + 2pi (3^2). Easy enough." I mumbled to myself as I tried to recall what to do. Thirty minutes later I finished the paper. Fuck yeah. I got up and went to the kitchen. I busied myself with making cookies.

"Sugar, salt, flour, oil, milk, eggs, and cinnamon.Easy enough." I mixed the dry ingredients then the wet until I had a play dough like consistency, which is good I guess. Two minutes later the cookies are in the oven. I placed the timer for fifteen minutes just like my mom told me too.  I sat in front of the oven for fifteen minutes just to watch the cookies till they were ready.

The oven started beeping at me. So I grabbed the oven mitt and I carefully took the cookies out.

" mmm .'' I waited for them to cool before moving to sit on the couch. I scrolled through Netflix, searching for something to watch, when something caught my eye. I  took a bite of the cookie looking at the screen thoughtfully.

" Voltron: Legendary Defender, That looks interesting." And that's how I ended up watching four seasons straight having eaten half of the cookies. My eyes were shutting at for longer periods of time, probably from the lack of sleep but whatever. I passed out on the cough about two minutes later.

I dreaming. It's a memory replay from about a week ago. I had just gotten my lunch and I had walked past the football players table. I know, I know pretty cliche right? Anyways, I was walking and Jackson reached out a hand to stop me from walking signaling that he had something to say. He asked me out on the spot. I should have known something fishy was going on because his fellow teammates were trying to hide their laughter. I raised an eyebrow and said sure, Jackson laughs and says it was a dare.I could feel my eye twitch, like the fuck, you don't just ask someone out and then when they say yes you tell them it's a joke, that's not okay. I spun on my heel and stalked towards my friends table.

I was three feet away from Grey's table before the floor proceeded to swallow me whole. It legit felt as if I was Alice falling down the rabbit hole. But like instead of little trinkets and animals floating around, I was surrounded by darkness. There were little flashes of light here in and there but other than that it was completely dark. Time seemed to slow down so much it was as if hours had passed before I landed on something.That something had me sinking almost immediately. I had been submerged in a strange red liquid. After panicking for a moment, I realized I could breathe. I shifted to look around and I was surrounded on all sides by the liquid. Now that I think about it, that sounds bad. I blinked and found myself in front of a mirror. I could see my reflection staring back at me but it looked a bit _off_. She looked as if she had died, she was so pale and her eyes were blankly staring right over my shoulder.

"What happened to you and what are you looking at?" She didn't respond. That would have been terrifying. I noticed something glowing dimly in my reflection. I walked towards it to find it was a piece of some sort of crystal. I reached out to touch it but before I could it disintegrated. That's totally normal. The ground decided it was best to start shaking and make cracks appear. Fucking ground is supposed to be stable. The cracks started to emit a soft blue glow. That's when I realised my dream is about to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> picture of the flower. https://www.google.com/search?safe=strict&sa=G&hl=en&q=good+morning+images+in+tamil&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSkwEJr3W_1TZ3TMKwahwELEKjU2AQaAAwLELCMpwgaYgpgCAMSKOULkATmC9oW2RbcFtsD4wuABdgWxijAKNAhxCi_1KNMhxSjXIYAjwSgaMPtjRIKB6HhCJ86WUklwLKAnPsPlwcOV-Psd4kSPpuhT7dQSrYKQk0UXd8Qwa8cJYCAEDAsQjq7-CBoKCggIARIElVb70Aw&ved=0ahUKEwiazfKRoOrhAhXtmeAKHWwcCskQwg4IKCgA


	2. Meeting the Paladins

I finally awoke and I took a moment to gather my thoughts and process my current environment. I was being held by some sort of container that was two thirds blue glass. The container made a soft " wrrr" and started to open up slowly. I could hear people whispering among themselves a few feet away. I stumbled out of the container and promptly tripped. I had time to think of the fact that the floor would be very hard on my face before I face planted. What I didn't expect was to be caught , which was a much softer landing than the floor, that's for sure.

"A dónde estoy? Y quien eres tu?" I mumbled to the person that caught me. At least I hoped it was a person.

"I'm Lance, and you're hear in my arms." This "Lance" replied.

"Seriously Lance? You used that on Allura the first time you saw her." Lance spluttered. I giggled at that because, let's face it, I had just woken up and no one's brain works after waking.

I lifted myself, or tried to at least, from Lance's arms and took in my surroundings. I was in a white room with a very tall ceiling. When I say tall, I mean T A L L. You could at least fit ten elephants on top of each other. There were multiple exits judging from the four doorways I was looking at. There were hints of a glowing blue along the interior of the room. It was probably an infirmary. I shifted my attention to the group of people that were in the room. There was a man that had a robotic arm and let me tell you, that was disconcerting. Right next to him was a guy with a mullet that was glaring at me as if I ate his last cookie. Seriously, what's _his_ problem? On the robotic arm dude's other side, there was this really short person. No discernible gender so they will now be referred to with they/them pronouns for now. Next to them, there was a guy that looked like a giant teddy. That's a definite plus in my book. A bit away from the group was a white haired female next to an eccentric looking red-head. The man with the robot arm cleared his throat to catch my attention and introduced himself.

"My name is Shiro and this is Keith," he said, gesturing to the male next to him. The smaller person on Shiro's left side stepped up and introduced themselves.

" Hi, my name's Pidge and that's Hunk and the guy that caught you is Lance." Pidge had quite a loud voice for such a small human, not that i can judge since I'm only 5'2.

I turned to the white haired lady as she was speaking, "I am princess Allura of Altea and this is Coran. Who are you?"

I blinked. That's right... I have to introduce myself like a normal human being. " Uh-My name's Andromeda, nice to meet you?" I hate meeting new people. Having to introduce myself without having one of my friends to be my emotional support buddy is tiring. Doesn't help the fact that I'm pretty awkward in literally any situation. Actually, hang on how did I even end up here with, who I just now realized are the characters from Voltron Legendary Defender, the paladins. wAIT ONE MOMENT they are fictional characters and I'm real so how the f-

Allura had interrupted my internal dialogue. "I need everyone to the bridge.'' I- what. Why is there a bridge in a spaceship? What could a bridge possibly have a function for in a spaceship. Once the paladins left, I decided to explore the palace. I exited the infirmary and saw a ridiculously long hallway that split up into smaller hallways at the end. I went down through one of the smaller hallways and came across a flight of stairs. Walking up the stairs, I found a path that lead to a really spacious room. It was lined with glowing blue stripes and in the middle towards the back of the room was the podium thing with a floating, glowing blue orb. It took me a moment to realize what it was. That orb was the thing were Allura's father's memory was or something along those lines.  ~~Wasn't that destroyed though?~~ I backpaddled the hell out of that room and ended tripping on the way down the stairs. I collided with the floor, which caused a loud  _thud._ I rolled onto my back and let out a grunt of pain. I stared up at the ceiling for a while I didn't bother getting off the floor. That's how Hunk found me. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me, I'll try to keep updating but I can't make any promises.


End file.
